Embodiments relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device including line patterns.
It may be necessary to downscale patterns to highly integrate semiconductor devices, namely, integrated circuit (IC) semiconductor devices. The size of unit devices must be reduced to integrate a relatively large number of unit devices in a small area. With a sharp reduction in the design rules of semiconductor devices, patterns (e.g., line patterns) required to embody the semiconductor devices need to be formed to a smaller size than a resolution limit of a photolithography process.